Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly
Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly (スパイロ4 in Japanese) is the fourth game in the Spyro the Dragon series, the first Spyro game for the sixth generation consoles, PlayStation 2 and Nintendo GameCube, and the first console Spyro game not developed by Insomniac Games. It is also the first game not to be exclusively released on one console. This is the third spyro that's not developed by Insomniac Games (If fans count the Handheld consoles). The first two were the First Two Spyro games released in the Game Boy Advance. (Spyro: Season of Ice and Spyro 2: Season of Flame) Synopsis Plot The story begins shortly after Spyro: Year of the Dragon. The dragons are in celebration of a rite of passage for the young dragons, who were recently saved from the Sorceress' clutches by Spyro, with the arrival of new dragonfly guardians for the young dragons. However, during the party, Ripto (who appears to have survived the events of Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage with no explanation) teleports in via a portal and disrupts the celebration, intent on capturing the new dragonflies to weaken the young dragons. However, his spell misfires, and the dragonflies become scattered throughout the Dragon Realm. Spyro is tasked with recovering the realm's new crop of dragonflies. After Ripto disappears, Bianca gives Spyro the Bubble Breath, so he can capture dragonflies. Spyro goes to the different worlds connected to the Dragon Realms, in order to recapture the missing 90 Dragonflies (which is odd, considering there were 150 Dragons (151 if you count Yin Yang as two) and only 90 Dragonflies, suggesting that 61 of the dragonflies were saved by the Dragon Elders before they disappeared). When Spyro enters the Dragonfly Dojo, he discovers Ripto's new minions, the Riptocs have infested the Dragon Realms, and Spyro has to defeat them to recapture the stolen Dragonflies. Eventually, Spyro clears all nine worlds attached to the Dragon Realms, and enters Ripto's portal with the combined magic of all of the Dragonflies. He enters Ripto's portal, and Ripto creates a shield for himself resistant to fire. Spyro destroys the shield and beats Ripto. But when Spyro thinks he has Ripto on the verge of defeat, Ripto uses a magic spell to grow twice his size. He then erects a flame barrier, making Spyro's flame breath useless. Spyro now uses his Ice Breath to bring down the barrier, and freeze Ripto. Finally, in one last act of desperation, Ripto uses his magic to grow even bigger and incorporate pieces of Crush and Gulp into his body. Spyro easily brings down the monster with his Lightning Breath. As Ripto is defeated, he curses Spyro. Spyro discovers that Ripto's magic did not work properly because he was a dinosaur, and as such, their magical properties could not sustain the proper use of magic. This has lead to Ripto's hate of dragons, and is the reason why he is so relentless in destroying the dragons. The Dragon Elders banish Ripto, and the Dragon Realms are safe again... Development The game was originally going to be about Gnasty Gnorc coming back and teaming up with Ripto so that the two could get all of the dragonflies for themselves as well as contain around 120 dragonflies to collect, over 25 levels, a framerate of 60 frames per second and fast loading times. However, Universal Interactive Studios forced the developers to rush on developing the game in order to be available by winter 2002 and therefore it suffers from an inconsistent framerate, long loading times, graphical glitches, sound issues and lock-ups. Additionally, Gnasty doesn't appear anywhere in the game at all, there are only 9 levels for the player to explore and only 90 dragonflies for the player to collect. Setting Unlike the other Spyro games, Enter the Dragon only has one homeworld, and nine attached worlds. This is due to the game being rushed for a Winter 2002 release date. As such, much of the original content was cut, including 120 Dragonflies, 25 levels, and the framerate of the game was going to be 60. These have made Enter the Dragonfly regarded by the fans as the worst Spyro game. This game also sees Speedways removed as their own individual level, and instead, added onto levels via a Challenge Portal. Speedways stay fundamentally the same as Year of the Dragon, though there is no Hunter challenge like in Year of the Dragon. Furthermore, unlike its prequel, sequel, and the Gameboy Advance games, the only playable character is Spyro. Gameplay Gameplay stays the same as the original three Spyro games and Spyro: Season of Ice. While there are fewer homeworlds, and only one playable character, level designs are similar. Portals have been removed, however, and replaced with methods of transportation to the desired world. For example, to go to Cloud 9, you must get on a whirlwind in order to fly up to the clouds. Although there are no other playable characters, Spyro can man several vehicles. Hunter's Manta Ray and the UFO make a return from Year of the Dragon, alongside two new vehicles, the tank and the Spitfire attack plane. Skills *Fire Breath (Default) *Running Charge (Default) *Glide (Default) *Head Smash (Default) *Bubble Breath (Rune) *Ice Breath (Rune) *Lightning Breath (Rune) *Wing Shield (Rune) Enemies see List of Enemies in Enter the Dragonfly Worlds and Levels Dragon Realms *''Level I:'' Dragonfly Dojo *''Level II:'' Crop Circle Country *''Level III:'' Luau Island *''Level IV:'' Cloud 9 *''Level V:'' Monkey Monastery *''Level VI:'' Honey Marsh *''Level VII:'' Thieves Den *''Level VIII:'' Jurassic Jungle *''Level IX:'' Ripto Reviews The game was widely panned by critics due to it's numerous glitches, irratating sound issues, and frequent long loading times. This is considered to be the worst game in the series. *Gamespot - 2/10 *IGN - 6/10 *Gamershell - 6/10 *Amazon - 2.5/5 *PlaystationWeekly - 4/10 *Nintendo Action - 2.5/5 Category:Games